Brothers and Sisters
by StormyCloudyRainy
Summary: Kimiko and Ping Pong do a little bonding. (I realize now that some of this is inconsistent with Chronicles, BUT I DID NOT KNOW THIS AT THE TIME. ahem, hope you like)


"So its, tree four five, left step, right step, hip thrust, 360, then left hand wrist flick."

"Like this..."

"You got it Ping-Pong!"

"Oh Kimiko this dance style is most wondrous!" the little Monk said smiling as he and Kimiko dance to one of her favorite songs.

"Thanks! Back in Tokyo, Kaiko taught me how to dance like this."

"And what do you call this most invigorating music?" Ping-Pong ask mid hip thrust.

"J-pop. Very popular in my country, hence the name."

"It makes me what to bounce!" the little boy said jumping up and down.

"Okay okay Ping-Pong, calm down! You'll need to save some of that energy, you still need to teach me remember?"

"Oh yes!" said Ping-Pong his eyes lighting up. "What would you like to learn first? Cha-cha? Waltz? Perhaps the Tango? Foxtrot?"

"You really know them all?" Ping-Pong nodded vigorously. Kimiko put a finger to lips thinking. "well I have always wanted to learn the Tango."

"Fantasic!" He ran over to Kimiko's boom box and put in a CD. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of sensual trumpets, and energetic castanets. Ping-Pong held out his two hands for Kimiko.

"Now this may prove to be a challenge with my height, however I have faith in you!"

"We'll make it work." Kimiko smiled. She took Ping-Pongs hands in hers. "So whats the first step?"

"Well basically the tango is done in a diagonal pattern, making your way around the room. So if we are standing her we should be heading for that wall there." he said gesturing with his head.

"Okay, that makes sense."

"We'll start with the basic steps then I can show how to add flavor!" Ping-Pong said. "you put your hand on my shoulder, and I put mine on your waist...or your leg as it were."

"Heehee, oh Ping-Pong, your so cute. Like this?"

"Oui! Now you want our legs to follow one another as we step."

"Like this?"

"Yes you have it! So if I move this like this..."

"I go like this?"

"Exactly! Now if we turn out like this-" he said letting go of Kimiko with one hand turning so that they were both facing out. "I'll bring you back in," he said pulling her toward him, "and dip you like so."

"Eek!" Kimiko squeaked with surprise and delight has Ping-Pong dipped her so that she was only inches from the ground.

"If you let your left hand trail you its looks more dramatic."

"You mean like that?"

"Yes!" he said bringing her back. "now we go back to our first position and continue to step." Kimiko fallowed his movements as close as she could. The little monk was a good teacher, the tango had always looked so complicated to her before, but he made it easy to follow.

"So then when we make it to the end of the room move against each other in a sort of twist."

"Okay."

"But this time when we come back we switch hands. See?"

"Yeah okay I get it, now we go back?"

"Same steps only this time we'll be going this way, so that we make a sort of diamond in the floor."

"Oh I see now!" Kimiko said following him across the room.

"Read for another dip?"

"Yeah lets go for it!" she said.

"This time when I pull you back in try spinning a little."

"Okay!" she said as they both turned out. As per Ping-Pongs instructions she spun when he brought her back in. She slid back in next to him and this time was more prepared when the he dipped her down low, she ever let her left hand trail her for that dramatic effect he had mentioned before.

"Heehee, I feel incredibly sexy." she laughed.

"Only fitting for the Dragon of Fire, the element that sparks such fury and passion and beauty."

"Very poetic." Kimiko giggled.

"Thank you!" the two continued to dance for hours more till they were so tired they had to take a rest. They sat together on the floor the music till playing faintly in the background.

"This was great Ping-Pong thank for teaching me to tango."

"And you as well sister Kimiko, I greatly enjoyed dancing with you." Kimiko looked away smiling.

"Sister, I like that."

"What?"

"Being a sister. I never had any brothers or sister since my mom died when I was very little. It got really lonely when daddy was working and I had very little friends. When your father is a famous videogame tycoon your friends aren't as close as you would like them to be. Kaiko was my only real friend. I always wished I had a sibling to play with." she looked down at the bespectacled monk. "I just never thought I'd get my wish, my very own Otouto."

"Otouto? What is that?"

"Its how we say 'little brother' in Japanese. Would you be my Otouto Ping-Pong?"

"Of course! I'm an orphan like brother Omi, so I never had a family. I think the idea of having a sister is wonderful. I would love to be your Otouto. Will you be mon soeur?"

"I'm guess that's sister in French?" she asked. He nodded and she scooped him up in a big hug. "Of course I will Otouto Ping-Pong!"

"Merci mon soeur Kimiko!" he said hugging her back. Kimiko plopped Ping-Pong onto her lab and the two continued to talk as they watch the sun set in the sky. Their smiles reach to the very corners of their hearts, for each of them had gained something very special, and somehow, the world seemed far less lonely.


End file.
